


Yukio (And Deapool?) Go to Thanksgiving Dinner

by Akinasky



Series: Negasonic Teenage Warhead: Daughter of Stiles and Derek [16]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AO3 Writers Facebook Group Monthly Challenge, Deadpool follows them through the Portal, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Full Shift Child Werewolf, Full Shift Derek Hale, Full Shift Werewolves, It's a Stiles thing, Jokes about the original Deadpool in the Wolverine Movies, M/M, Magic Stiles, Negasonic Teenage Warhead is Derek and Stiles Daughter, Negasonic Teenage Warhead is called Claudia, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweater Prompt, Yukio and Deadpool learn about werewolves, screw canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Claudia invites Yukio to Thanksgiving, knowing that she is going to learn a lot of things about the Stilinski-Hale family that she may or may not be ready for. But Claudia has to invite her. The pack comes to dinner and Claudia, Yukio, Derek and Stiles all wear Ugly Christmas Sweaters.... at Thanksgiving.... It's a Stiles thing.





	Yukio (And Deapool?) Go to Thanksgiving Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Super late but forgive me.
> 
> A Part of the Ship/Gen Challenge and this story is technically more gen than ship so I am counting for both.  
> Prompt Day 9 "Ugly Sweater"

Claudia watched as Yukio used one of her wide bristled brushes in her pink and black hair and smiled. Claudia loved when Yukio closed her eyes and sighed as the bristles slid through the strands. Claudia loved it when Yukio let her brush it for her.

“You okay Claud?” Yukio asked.

Claudia took a deep breath and ran a hand through her short and spiky hair, “So do you know about Thanksgiving?”

Yukio smiled, “Don’t be silly of course I know about Thanksgiving, plus your father has been calling you about it for the last two weeks. What to bring, what you are eating, what recipes your sister and brothers have messed up.”

Claudia groaned, Her Tata had been calling her a lot and dropping a lot of hints about Yukio coming for Thanksgiving and officially ‘meeting the parents’ as well as her siblings. Her Tata was one of the best people she knew but he was such a neurotic freak sometimes.

“Yeah so it’s this Thursday and you are invited. You wanna go?”

“Of course, I’m going with you. I want to jump through a portal and meet your little sister and brothers and see your parents again.”

“I’m sure they are going to love having you there, to show you pictures and try to embarrass me. And my siblings are going to try to smash you with love, they can be kind of needy.”

“Why would you be embarrassed?” Yukio asked.

Claudia chuckled, “Trust me, there are things. Lots of reasons to be embarrassed when you’re around my parents.”

Yukio put the brush down and walked over to the chair, taking Claudia’s hand and leaned down to press into her shoulder, making Claudia feel warm and loved by her closeness. She might not be a werewolf but she’d grown up in a werewolf pack with a werewolf father who taught her time and again about scent marking and being close plus a human father who was more tactile that the werewolves sometimes.

Yukio loved to be close to Claudia and she loved when Yukio was there. She reached up and wrapped her fingers around Yukio’s wrist and smiled.

“Are you worried to have me with your family?’

Claudia shrugged, “Not for any of the reasons you might be thinking.”

“How would you know?” Yukio giggled, pressing a quick kiss to Claudia’s cheek.

“Because the reason is something you would never guess but you’re going to find out if you come with me to the dinner. We always have this ridiculous meal and some of the pack comes to eat with us.”

“Pack?” Yukio asked. “Is that like family? Strange word.”

Claudia winced, “It’s a little hard to explain.”

“Then I will learn all about it when we get there. Is your father going to come get us?”

Claudia let Yukio change the subject slightly because she didn’t know how to explain werewolves and all that at the moment not to mention she’d been taught from a young age that despite the fact that there were mutants and people got away with crazy mutant fights and ‘saving the day’ werewolves were not ready to be in the spotlight. There was too much stigma about them. “Tata can’t really send us a portal, he has to come and get us. We can sleep there in my old room unless you want to come back right away.”

Yukio stood up and clapped happily and went back to finishing her hair before they went down to the gym to work out, it was just one of the requirements of living in the mansion and going on missions, staying in peak condition. Claudia didn’t really have a problem with that because her body burned through calories so quickly that she didn’t really get ‘out of shape’.

Plus working out with Yukio was fun anyway.

 

Thursday, Claudia led Yukio down to the cafeteria where her father was going to be opening the portal, each of them holding an overnight bag. They weren’t required to come back right away so Claudia wanted to be ready. Tata loved to go Black Friday shopping so there was that adventure, a night of insanity to behold. Claudia hadn’t gone out with him for the past couple years now because she’d been so emotionally volatile, though it Yukio wanted to go, she would go this year.

Wade walked into the cafeteria, wandering over to get a snack from the kitchen, watching them, “Whatcha doin?”

He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, his bare feet slapping on the linoleum.

“Waiting for a ride,” Claudia answered vaguely.

“In the cafeteria?” Wade asked.

“Claudia’s dad is coming to get us,” Yukio answered with a grin, clapping her hands excitedly.

“Ooooh, really?” Wade asked and Claudia glared at him.

“No! There is no room at the Inn so don’t even think about it! What are you even doing here?”

“Spending the night with Colossus,” Wade said with a lascivious wink and Claudia rolled her eyes, deciding it’s better not to think about that. Wade shrugged and walked out of the large room, looking over his shoulder blatantly at them. Claudia gave her default salute of her middle finger and a whispered ‘fuck you’ towards him. Wade winked and kept on walking.

It only took another five minutes before the portal popped open and her fathers stepped through dressed in their normal Thanksgiving best. Dad was dressed in black yoga pants, not even kidding, he loved the stupid things. He was also wearing a t-shirt with ‘sourwolf’ emblazoned across it, a gift from Tata and bare feet. It seemed so strange in the school but her dad looking soft and huggable just made her want to hug him. Tata was dressed in jeans, his converse and an ugly Christmas sweater. It was one of his weird traditions, Grandpa did it too and Claudia and her siblings had done it more often then not. Most likely, there was a sweater with her name on it back at the house and she would roll her eyes then put it on.

This one was a green one that had a crosstitch like design with a turkey on it and it boldly said ‘gobble gobble gobble’ across the bottom. Tata gave a little ta-da move and she smiled. They weren’t always actually Thanksgiving themed because it was a part of the gag, that they are wearing ugly Christmas Sweaters for Thanksgiving but this time maybe they were showing off for Yukio.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

Claudia and Yukio both nodded and they turned back to the portal and walked through. Claudia immediately grabbed Ana who threw herself at them as soon as they were through and Dad picked up Matteo before he could run over the unsuspecting Yukio, “Come on little man, let’s go see what Auntie Cora is making for today.”

Her aunt yelled from the other room, “Store bought cookies so your children are all hopped up on candy.”

The twins cheered and Tata turned to Claudia shaking his head. Claudia smiled at her fathers before she put Ana back on the floor and she rushed off towards the kitchen, dragging them along behind her.

No one noticed the unexpected guest slipping through the portal and rushing into the other hallway.

Claudia was right to guess that there were ugly sweaters in her near future, Yukio as well. Yukio just had a turkey on the front with ‘lil Turkey’ across the bottom and they bought it a size to large and she was happily swimming in it as she sat on the floor in the living room, playing with Ana and Mateo. They had a Jenga stack going and apparently Apples to Apples was on deck for the next game. Claudia didn’t get as lucky with the sweater, it was black with a turkey and a pumpkin and random other foods and junk just all over the sweater front and back, Claudia put it on and let Tata hug her and take pictures even though it looked atrocious, but silly family traditions made her parents happy so she would deal and grump about it but inside it made her feel warm to still be a part of them.

Yukio kept giving her long sappy looks that helped as well.

This was her home and this was her family, Claudia felt no desire to be the ‘sullen and silent’ teenager she played on TV. In recent months that had been more of a show for Deadpool than anything.

About an hour after they arrived, Ralston was up from his nap and the three year old was all smiles to see his big sister again. Claudia took him from her dad and cuddled him, letting Rally scent mark her, adding his scent over hers. Claudia touched the back of his neck in a protective gesture. Ralston was 100% Hale, he was created much like Claudia was. Using technology and methods that Aunt Lydia helped to create the DNA that made them both are both of their fathers but in some ways Claudia is so much like Tata and Ralston is already a werewolf, the only one of the Stilinski-Hale children to be one. Not that either of her parents seemed to care.

Ralston didn’t want to be still for very long so about fifteen minutes later he asked to be put down and rushed over to Dad, whispering something and Dad nodded, pressing a loving hand to his head.

“Claudia, does she know? I don’t want Ralston to spook Yukio,” her dad asked and as if summoned Tata was suddenly in the door to the living room, looking anxious between his husband and son and his daughter.

“Who could possibly be spooked by Rally?” Claudia asked, side stepping the questions.

“Claud,” Tata responded, sounding a little sad.

Claudia glared at her father, “Look, I didn’t know what to say okay?”

Dad held his hand up in a gesture of surrender before he looked over at Yukio who was frowning in confusion. “Yukio, have you ever heard about the Curse of the Full Moon?”

Yukio tilted her head in concentration, “It is not something I have heard about in a long time but isn’t that about people who turn into these wolf like monsters? On the full moon?”

Everyone flinched at the word ‘monster’ and Yukio noticed, turning to look at Claudia again in confusion. Dad cleared his throat but couldn’t speak into the space opened between them.

Yukio finally asked, “Is that the secret you fear will come out?”

Claudia nodded, just a little, barely noticeable and Yukio opened her mouth to say something but there was a knock at the door just before it burst open and people started walking in.

“Anyone home? We come with food and small children!” someone called and excited chaos erupted. Ana and Mateo went to say hello to the other pack children. Claudia sat and waited with Yukio while Tata went to greet everyone at the door. She nodded to her father who brought Rally over and started helping him take his shirt off.

“Please don’t freak on me?” Claudia whispered, almost to herself.

Once Ralston was naked, he closed his eyes in concentration and with a flash of the mystical Hale genes, in his place was a wolf pup. Ralston was mostly black like Dad’s wolf but he had white paws and he is still one of the most precious things that Claudia had ever seen. She remembered getting videos of his first full shift and how disgustingly proud Tata and Dad were, same as when she started to control her powers. It didn’t matter what their children were, Tata and Dad were always proud of them all.

Claudia turned and looked at Yukio who was watching Ralston intently but she didn’t seem freaked out. She looked at Dad then Claudia, “I don’t know what to do. Can I touch him or is that unkind? To treat him like a dog when he is so much more?”

Dad smiled, a mad grin as he wiped a tear off his lashes and nodded, “Werewolves love to smell like pack, like family. And even if he is a little boy, right now all he wants is to run like a wolf. If he wants you to pet him, he will come to you. Ralston is amazingly in tune with his human nature when in this form and vice versa.”

Claudia watched as Yukio held her hand out, not really like she would to a dog but to a child, it was a loving thing. Ralston moved closer and sniffed her hand, giving a little happy woof before jumping into her lap and causing everyone to laugh. Claudia took a couple of pictures with her main phone and sent them to the cloud, just in case.

She knew that Yukio could handle this, she was just scared. Scared of being with someone that Claudia was willing to invite into this part of her world. A part that needed to be protected sometimes.

“Claudia!” Aunt Lydia called as she and her wife walked into the living room and Claudia jumped up to hug her and Aunt Allison in turn.

“Aunt Lyds, Aunt Ally! You made it!”

“We would never miss your fathers’ Thanksgiving dinner,” Aunt Allison chuckled.

“Because if we tried he would just Portal our asses here,” Aunt Lydia responded.

Three different people called out, “LANGUAGE!” followed by laughter. Claudia tried to take notice who was there; Lydia and Allison brought their two kids, Uncle Scott and Aunt Kira was there somewhere (she could hear Tata and Uncle Scott nerding out) which meant that their three kids were here. Erica, Isaac and Boyd were there, Erica looking adorable and feisty in her leather skirt which was hugging her pregnant belly. Isaac and Boyd were each holding one of their other children. Aunt Cora was there already since she lived here with her parents and that seemed to be everyone.

Until the doorbell rang again.

This time is the grandparent contingent, Tata’s dad, Uncle Scott’s mom, Allison’s dad and a few others. Claudia squealed at the sight of her grandfather, “Grandpa!” she left Yukio in her father’s care and let the older Stilinski sweep her into his arms for a private moment before Ana and Mateo came over and demanded love and attention. Finally Ralston came romping over in his wolf form and Grandpa picked up the little wolf and hugged him too.

“It looks like I got here just in time for wolf play?” he asked and Ralston boofed happily.

The afternoon quickly devolved into laughter, madness and eating. Tata took Dad, Aunt Allison, Uncles Isaac and Boyd to help in the kitchen while everyone else tried to contain the kids, especially when several of them started beta shifting because Ralston was still his roly poly wolf self. Claudia knew this was going to be intense, she should have double checked before they came to make sure she wouldn’t be overwhelmed by Pack.

“You doing okay?” Claudia asked her when dinner was ready and they were all piling into the long dining hall where the whole pack ate when they were together.

Yukio smiled, “I like your family. They are fun.”

“Yeah, they are,” Claudia said, turning and sharing a smile with her dad who could hear them even over the din.

After dinner was done, it was time for the evening cuddle fest, Ralston had aready shifted back into his human form but Dad was starting to remove his clothes while Yukio goggled at him. Claudia reached over and gripped her hand, “Its just like Ralston.”

“Yeah, only bigger,” Tata said as he took Dad’s clothes and piled them nearby and Dad, when he was naked, shifted into the black wolf who stood next to Stiles’s legs, rubbing his scent all over his husband. “Yeah knock it off you weirdo.”

Dad stiffened and put his head in the air and Claudia wondered what he was sniffing when all the other werewolves came to attention. She wondered if all the scents of dinner and their guests had hid whatever they were smelling now or if something had slipped inside recently.

“Derek?” Tata asked.

Dad snarled and let out a loud, like a really loud bark and someone came in from the hallway. Claudia’s mouth opened in surprise, “Wade! What the hell are you doing here?”

“Just coming to Thanksgiving, NTW, nice sweater.”

“Fuck you,” Claudia returned with a snarl as her father rushed over and tripped Wade. He landed on his back and Wolf!Dad just sat on his chest, making Wade heave from the pressure while Tata walked over and stared down at the mutant on the floor.

“You came into the home of an Apex Predator without asking? Brave or stupid? What do you guys think?” Tata asked the group.

Shouts of ‘brave’ or ‘stupid’ come from all areas of the room while Claudia walked over to stand next to Tata, “What did you see?” she demanded, looking at her father and trying desperately not to look at Ralston who was a human boy but had turned into a werewolf in front of everyone earlier. That was her little brother and she would rather die than let Wade put him or her father in danger.

“I saw a lot of things,” Wade grinned. “What exactly,” he groaned because Dad was pressing his weight more fully into Wade’s chest. “Are you going to do about it? You know you can’t kill me and you can’t make me shut up.”

Tata snapped his fingers and Wade mouth _disappeared!!!!!_ Claudia snorted, trying to hold back her laugh as Tata responded, “What was that?”

Wade mumbled, trying to reach around the wolf body on his chest to feel his lack of mouth while Tata cupped a hand around his ear like he wanted Wade to speak up.  Claudia burst into laughter, holding her stomach and patting her Dad’s fuzzy head. Dad looked over his shoulder at her then turned back to Wade with a growl. Wade waved his hands in front of his face like he was trying to saave himself from wherever Dad was going to bite and Tata snapped his fingers again, making Wade’s mouth reappear.

“Awwww, Tata, him not having a mouth would be a blessing for everyone.”

“Oh fuck no, I played that part once before and I am not doing it again! No fucking way!”

Tata held his hand out again like he was going to snap again so Wade fell silent with a little whimper as Tata spoke, “Curse in front of my small children again and I am going to take it away again and then throw you through a Portal. I might come and fix it later but maybe not. So knock it off.”

Wade nodded then raised his hand like a school child in a classroom, “Can you get the huge wolf off my chest?”

“Ask him, since you saw _so much_ ,” Tata responded and crossed his arms.

Wade looked at Wolf!Dad but wouldn’t maintain eye contact, Claudia covered her mouth to keep from laughing, “Is he going to eat my face if I maintain eye contact? Isn’t that a threat to wolves?”

Tata rolled his eyes and Claudia did the same, “He’s still human in there. Don’t believe the stereotypes, you’ll do a lot better,” she responded.

Wade tried to take a deep breath but Wolf!Dad just leaned more heavily on him and he coughed, “Look, Mr. Wolf, will you please get off my chest? I promise I am not going to do anything to put your family at risk.”

Wolf!Dad sniffed, blowing snot on Wade’s face, making Claudia and Tata both chuckle before he got up and moved to sit between his husband and his daughter, looking regal as fuck and twice as dangerous. Wade wiped the snot off his face and sat up, looking at all the half shifted faces around him and then at Derek again, “Your family really is something NTW.”

Claudia nodded, “Yeah they are. And just so you know, I will do anything to protect them.”

“Me too,” Tata said.

“And me,” Yukio said from where she was sitting with Ana and Mateo.

Other people chimed in and Wade looked them over, “I will not tell anyone what I saw here today, I promise.”

Tata and Wolf!Dad both nodded and then walked away, they waved the children over and started piling the floor with blankets and pillows. Claudia reached out and helped Wade to his feet.

“He’s not going to kick me out?” he asked.

“Not before cuddle time, it’s a time-honored tradition,” Tata snorted. Claudia shrugged and walked away. She laid down next to Derek’s wolf form and he pressed his head over her stomach for a moment then the other children and families came to settle in around them. Grandpa started a movie then settled on the couch closest to his son and the rest of his family because he hadn’t been able to lay down on the floor for a couple Thanksgivings now but he never missed the opportunity to be with them. Claudia watched as Yukio walked over the little and larger bodies to tuck herself behind Claudia then watched as Wade moved to lean against one of the walls, just watching them all.

“This is what family is?” he asked after the trailers started and a couple of the kids shushed him.

“No,” Claudia said.

“This is Pack,” everyone said in unison and started laughing.

Wade didn’t say anything else and when they were getting ready to head to bed, he walked over to Tata and held his hand out. “Maybe you should send me home, NTW and all of you deserve to just be you, not have me in the way.”

Tata patted Wade on the shoulder, “You’re all right Wade, just ask next time before you throw yourself into a Portal, I might send you to Limbo next time.”

“Limbo? Really?” Wade asked as Tata opened the portal and pushed Wade backwards into it and closed it quickly behind him.

Claudia walked over and hugged her Tata, “Thank you for another unforgettable holiday Tata. I love you.”

“Love you too Baby Girl,” Tata responded.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek, kissed the top of Wolf!Dad’s fuzzy head then dragged Yukio upstairs to sleep for a few hours, before Tata woke them to go shopping.

Another Stilinski-Hale tradition for Yukio to experience.


End file.
